


Kick the puppy

by Nuttyasasquirrel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: BUT I HAVE NO REGRETS, Catra and consequences, Catra vs. Her Anger Issues, F/F, First fic in awhile plz be gentle, Post-Season/Series 03, Scorpia is sweet like a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuttyasasquirrel/pseuds/Nuttyasasquirrel
Summary: In which Catra sinks even lower and becomes physically abusive.





	Kick the puppy

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this kicking around since the end of season 3. I figured it was about time I stopped nitpicking this thing to death. Sorry for the messy editing, its been awhile since i've done any fanfiction.

The doors of Hordack’s throne room slammed shut behind Catra. 

Their routine had become somewhat predictable of late. She would come bearing news of the Hordes latest defeat, and each time he would punish her for it. Today was no exception.

_It’s not my fault he can’t be bothered to lead from the front. _

She was still unsure how Entrapta had managed to even stand the man, much less work with him. The Princess of Dryl’s “betrayal” had left Hordak in a foul mood.

_This is all her fault. _

That argument was still a work in progress. 

Trying to ignore the bruise that was beginning to form on her cheek, Catra stalked towards the force captain barracks. Soldiers scattered before her, averting their gazes to avoid eye contact. 

At least they were learning to fear her. It was just as well, seeing as she didn’t have the strength to send anyone to the infirmary right now.

_Serves them right for failing me. _

The door to Catra’s room opened more slowly than she would have liked. A pity the locking mechanism no longer worked properly. More’s the pity she no longer had her old blanket, having shred it over a month ago. It’s less comforting replacement would have to do.

Right now, more than anything else, she needed to sleep. With any luck, her rest would go unplagued by visions of crumbling worlds and broken friendships. The nightmares were really becoming pain.

However, before Catra could even finish debating whether to even bother preparing for bed, the door opened behind her. _What the fuck?! Can’t I enjoy some peace?_

It was Scorpia.

“Catra. We need to talk.”

Talking. What good had emotional heart-to-hearts ever done for Catra? Back in that freaky crystal castle, the only thing talking about her feelings had managed to do was fuck them up even more. But sure, why not dig the knife in a little deeper?

_This had better not be about Entrapta. Bitch got what she deserved. _

“Okay. Shoot”

Glancing nervously at Catra’s latest injury, Scorpia nodded meekly before continuing. “It’s about Adora.”

And there it was. After all this time, Scorpia finally wanted to talk about the only other topic that was guaranteed to put Catra in an even worse mood than she was now. _Wrong move._

“Listen Wildcat, I know you don’t want to talk about this, but you’ve been getting worse lately.”

_Oh, I am getting worse, am I? _Scorpia hadn’t seen anything yet.

“I’ve talked with Lonnie and the rest of your old crew, and they think it has something to do with Adora.”

_So smart yet so dumb. Where was that insight during the last battle?_ She was almost impressed that Scorpia even possessed the brain cells necessary to figure that out. The girl was really beginning to piss her off.

“Did you and Adora, you know, talk at all? Did she do or say something that…” Scorpia trailed off as blood began to pour from between Catra’s clenched fingers.

“Catra! Please stop! You’re hurting yourself!”

_Oh, was she?_

“Scorpia. Get the fuck out of my room.” Catra did not know how much longer she could restrain herself. Anger was creeping into her voice, feral and savage.

“I won’t Catra!” Scorpia was sobbing now. She reached out, gently placing her claws upon Catra’s shoulder. “I’m your friend. And friends don’t leave each other behind.”

_Like hell they don’t!_

Catra’s opinion of anger was a mixed one. It was one of her most reliable motivators, getting her through rough days and providing strength when she had none. On the other hand, it was always beneath the surface, liable to creep up like the unwanted affections of a certain scorpion girl.

Right now, anger was all Catra felt. The source of her fears and suffering was all she saw.

Catra lunged at her enemy.

Adora. It always came back to Adora. _Adora this, Adora that. _When would she ever be free from the blonde’s shadow?

It was all Adora’s fault.

_It was her fault Shadow Weaver abused me! _Talons sunk into flesh. _It’s her fault I never went anywhere or could be happy! _Fangs struck bone. _Even when everything was finally perfect, she still didn’t choose me! _Her tears ran red. _Fuck you, Adora! I’m sick of “living with it!” _

A sudden pain in Catra’s right shoulder brought her back to reality. She was lying against the far wall where the blow from Scorpia’s tail had thrown her. Blood poured down the tall woman’s face, her right eye a complete ruin and a trail of tears streaming from the other.

Without a word, Scorpia turned and fled, leaving only silence in her wake. Catra hated silence, it tended to leave her alone with her thoughts.

_Shit_. They had a meeting with Hordak in four hours.

_Fuck_. Another relationship ruined.

_Oh… Is this what you meant, Adora?_

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I think Catra is going to get worse before she gets better. Post season 3 I saw a lot of people acting like she has hit rock bottom. I'm of the belief that she can sink deeper, and complete her transformation from abused to abuser. And Scorpia makes the perfect (sympathetic) punching bag for Catra's anger issues!


End file.
